Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *A mammoth question for Kankaria zoo - The first elephant which came to the Ahmedabad zoo in the 60s was Sumitra. Actually, she was a performing circus elephant, but had hurt her foot on a piece of iron scrap, while walking on the banks of river Sabarmati. She was sent to the zoo hospital, but, when she recovered, she stayed back in the zoo, as she could not perform and the circus did not want her back. - 28.06.2010. *Young, old campaigned to bring elephants to Scranton - 'Do the children of Scranton and vicinity want an elephant for Nay Aug Park?' The question posed by a Scranton Times story in February of 1924 was answered with a resounding "yes!" - 27.06.2010. *Die Auswanderer: Neuanfang in Luang Prabang - In Deutschland mochten sie nicht mehr leben. Laos, das ärmste Land Indochinas, bot ihnen eine Chance. Nun leben vier Deutsche in Luang Prabang. Sie züchten Borstentiere, führen Touristen auf Elefanten spazieren und verkaufen Sauerländer Würstchen oder Eis an die Einheimischen. Christoph Hein hat sie besucht. - 26.06.2010. *José Saramago: Die Reise des Elefanten: Der Dichter als Dickhäuter und Migrant - Der letzte Roman des soeben verstorbenen Nobelpreisträgers José Saramago erzählt heiter-melancholisch von der „Reise eines Elefanten“ durch Europa, die sich 1551 tatsächlich zugetragen hat. - 26.06.2010. *Drei Jungbullen wohlbehalten angekommen: Dickhäuter erkunden Gehege - Sie heißen Voi Nam, Thai und Tarak - und erkunden neugierig das Außengehege mit Wasserstelle und Sandplatz: Mit ein bisschen Glück können Besucher heute schon beobachten, wie die drei Elefanten des Heidelberger Zoos ihr neues Zuhause kennenlernen. - 26.06.2010. *A woman and her elephants - Cynthia Moss, a reporter turned research assistant, has been studying the animals in Africa for almost four decades. She speaks of their social life, mating, threats and smarts. - 25.06.2010. *Colorful elephant parade held to highlight elephant protection - Visitors walk through an exhibition of hand painted life-sized baby elephant statues in the grounds of the Royal Hospital Chelsea as part of the Elephant Parade London 2010 in London June 25, 2010. - 26.06.2010. *Dickhäuter spazierte gestern über den Spiegelberg zum Frühstück in der Kita - Das war dann gestern doch noch ein ganz schön aufregender letzter Schultag in dieser Woche für die Neustädter Grundschüler. Um 9 Uhr stand plötzlich ein Elefant auf dem Schulhof. - 26.06.2010. *Die jungen Wilden erkunden ihr neues Zuhause - Freitag, 25. Juni, 10.00 Uhr: Unsere jungen Wilden treffen sich zum ersten Mal gemeinsam auf der Außenanlage. Und wollen gleich mal baden gehen. Klar doch, bei dem herrlichen Wetter“. - 25.06.2010. *Der erste Kontakt - Heute um 10 Uhr war es so weit. Die jungen Elefantenbullen Tarak, Thai und Voi Nam durften erstmals gemeinsam auf das Außengelände des neuen Elefantenhauses im Heidelberger Zoo. "Das erste Zusammentreffen verlief sehr positiv", berichtete Zoo-Sprecherin Steffanie Richter. - 25.06.2010. *„Vorsichtig berüsselt“: Leipziger Elefant Voi Nam ist wohlbehalten in Heidelberg angekommen - Er macht einen entspannten Eindruck und hat die Strapazen der Reise gut überstanden. Der Transport des Leipziger Elefantenbullen Voi Nam sei „super gut" gelaufen. Das berichtete die Sprecherin des Heidelberger Tiergartens Steffanie Richter am Donnerstag. - 24.06.2010. *Elefanten-Ausflug Thema beim Statthalter - Zweieinhalb Wochen nach dem Zürcher Stadtbummel von Elefantendame Sabu aus dem Circus Knie hat Statthalter Hartmuth Attenhofer nun den Polizeirapport erhalten. - 24.06.2010. *Heb den Rüssel! - Wie dressiert man einen Elefanten? Und mit welchen Kunststücken entzückten früher Elefanten ihr Publikum? - 24.06.2010. *Elephant Car Wash Opens for its Second Year - WINSTON, Ore. -- As the weather warms up, the elephants at Wildlife Safari do double-duty attracting visitors. The park opened up its elephant car wash on Wednesday. - 23.06.2010. *Jungbulle Thai fühlt sich sichtlich wohl - Ein paar Äpfel zu Begrüßung und die ermunternden Worte des aus Hamburg gewohnten Pflegers begleiten ihn: Vertrauensvoll und ganz ruhig marschiert der fünf Jahre alte Elefantenbulle Thai aus dem Transportcontainer ins Gehege. - 23.06.2010. *Baby elephant kept in Belfast backyard is inspiration for book - She was known as the elephant angel. And now the Belfast woman who cared for a baby elephant in her backyard during the Second World War is the inspiration for a new children’s book. - 23.06.2010. *One Lucky Elephant -- Film Review - Bottom Line: A timely, emotionally engaging look at interspecies bonds. The story of Flora, a pachyderm who for 18 years starred in a St. Louis circus that bore her name, is one of good intentions and evolving awareness. As told in the intimate "One Lucky Elephant," it's a story of love and heartache and second chances, too. - 23.06.2010. *Two elephants split from herd, stride into Tumkur - June 22: Two giant tuskers from Bannerghatta strode into Tumkur city in the early hours of Tuesday after they were split from their herd of five elephants by chasing forest officers. Around 5.45 am, N. Saroja of Tumkur was shocked when she encountered the two tuskers right in front of her gate. She gathered enough wit to inform local conservationists that the animals did not have bells around their necks. - 23.06.2010. *Leipziger Elefant zieht in Junggesellengruppe nach Heidelberg um - Der achtjährige Elefantenbulle Voi Nam wird am Mittwoch (23. Juni) den Zoo Leipzig in Richtung Heidelberg verlassen. Der Tiergarten Heidelberg plane den Aufbau einer Junggesellengruppe in seinem neu errichteten Elefantenhaus, wie Leipzigs Zoodirektor Jörg Junhold am Dienstag sagte. Voi Nam solle gemeinsam mit dem fünfjährigen Thai aus Hamburg und dem vier Jahre alten Tarak aus Hannover ein Mitglied dieser Gruppe werden. - 22.06.2010. *Dicke Dinger: Dokumentation über Elefanten-Geburt - Der Film "Shahrukh & Rani - Hagenbecks kleine Wunder" dokumentiert eindrucksvoll die Geburten zweier Elefanten. Spannend, wie ein Krimi. - 22.06.2010. *Deutschlandpremiere in Heidelberg: Junge Elefantenbullen ziehen zusammen - 21. Juni 2010 - 19.30 Uhr: Es ist ein bewegender Moment. Ganz vorsichtig tritt „Thai“ im Zoo Heidelberg aus seinem Transportcontainer und nimmt Kontakt mit Christian Wenzel auf. Zart nimmt der junge Elefantenbulle mit seinem Rüssel leckere Begrüßungsäpfel entgegen. - 22.06.2010. *Elefant Thai legte eine Punktlandung hin - Heidelberg hat endlich wieder einen Elefanten. Gestern zog Thai als erster von drei Jungbullen in das neue Elefantenhaus im Zoo ein. - 22.06.2010. *Rajasthan gets India's first 'elephant village' - Celebrations have marked the opening of India's first "elephant village" in the northern state of Rajasthan. Fifty-one houses have been built in the village of Kunda to house the mahouts - keepers - and their elephants. - 22.06.2010. *Park rangers kill two DR Congo soldiers over elephant - KINSHASA — National park rangers in the Democratic Republic of Congo killed two soldiers after the troops killed an elephant at a protected site, one of the rangers told AFP Monday. The rangers "killed immediately" the soldiers from the 18th Brigade of the DR Congolese army in the clash on Sunday in Virunga National Park in eastern DR Congo, one of the rangers said on condition of anonymity. - 21.06.2010. *Wild elephant attacks vehicle carrying Sri Lanka Cricket employees - Sri Lanka Cricket (SLC), that has come under heavy attack from several fronts during the last few months was in for a surprise attack Monday night when an elephant attacked an SLC vehicle carrying two employees of the board. - 22.06.2010. *Wildlife corridors are the Asian elephant's last chance for survival - Why wildlife corridors are the new reserves - and why colourful elephants are cropping up on London streets. The Asian elephant is at an all time-low. I predict extinction if we do not do something to secure its shrinking habitat. - 22.06.2010. *Plans are Finalized for Hogle Zoo's Elephant's 50th Birthday Party - Salt Lake City, UT – For 79 years, millions of visitors to Utah’s Hogle Zoo have loved seeing the elephants, including the three currently living at Elephant Encounter. Now, North America’s oldest African elephant in an accredited zoo, Hogle Zoo’s own Dari, is turning 50 and the celebration is about to begin! - 22.06.2010. *Thai elephants get in on the World Cup action - Whether they’re painting or being painted, Thai elephants have long been used to market various events, from panda births to Christmas. - 22.06.2010. *Elephant Gets Disturbed At Kerala University Campus - yam Nath follows the movements of an elephant as first it loses control and later gets beaten up with rods and sticks. - 20.06.2010. *Heidelberg: Erster Jungbulle zieht ins neue Elefantenhaus - Der fünf Jahre alte Thai ist der erste Jungbulle, der ins neue Heidelberger Elefantenhaus eingezogen ist: Gegen 19 Uhr gestern Abend reiste der Dickhäuter aus dem Tierpark Hagenbeck in Hamburg an. - 22.06.2010. *Hamburger wird Heidelberger: Hier zieht Elefantenbulle Thai um - Bye, bye, Thai! In Hagenbecks Tierpark hieß es am Montagmorgen Abschied nehmen: Elefant Thai hat den Hamburger Zoo verlassen! Der fünfjährige Jungbullen ist in den Tiergarten Heidelberg umgezogen. Dort soll er mit zwei anderen Elefanten in seinem Alter in einer Männer-WG zusammenleben. - 21.06.2010. *Large Celebration To Be Held For Beloved Greenville Residents - GREENVILLE, SC: Two of Greenville's favorite attractions will be honored this week at the Greenville Zoo. The Greenville Zoo will hold "Elephant Week" throughout this week to honor two of its biggest and favorite attarctions, "Joy" and "Lady Bird." The two elephants will celebrate their 40th birthdays this week and as a result, the zoo will hold a week long celebration, filled with festivities and a special celebration on Thursday. - 21.06.2010. *Zoo elephants too old to be shifted - The two ageing female elephants of the Byculla zoo who were being considered to be shifted to the tiger reserves of Chhattisgarh have been rejected by the Chhattisgarh Principal Chief Conservator of Forest as they are too old to be transported. The two elephants, Laxmi (53) and Anarkali (46) were inspected by forest officials from Bilaspur in Chhattisgarh following the directive by the Central Zoo Authority last year. - 21.06.2010. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen